Exploits
by d-nabiki
Summary: War is over. Some people adapt to the new found peace. Others, not satisfied, seek for a better future. But is that right? Is there a better future other than peace?
1. 1st thread: Implications

Warning: hmm...lemme think about it...

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.

* * *

**1st thread**

April 7 198

-Backyard of Darlian's residence-

"I am surprised you accepted my invitation. The party's kind of nice, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You have changed."

"I supposed."

"I don't know how, but you seemed more peaceful, more...subdued, perhaps..."

"Maybe"

"School did you good."

"I guess."

"But, your pattern of speech never did change." Relena gave a small chuckle. The sound of her laughter traveled through the open air, turning into some soft, peaceful melody. Heero found himself smiling a little.

"Maybe."

April 12 198

-Corridor of Block B, level 6, University of Peace Alliance-

"You know her."

"Sort of."

"Maybe you would like to join our school club" David grinned eagerly at Heero. His revelation of Heero actually being an acquaintance of Relena, made him dizzy with excitement for days. He tried getting close to Heero, which was no easy feat, since Heero was constantly moving everywhere in school, from helping the school's basketball team to the school's debate team. And he didn't have any lecture with Heero, despite they took the same course.

"I do not have interest in your Politics Studies Club."

"I have noticed since you practically helped every club in school, except for ours. But I, as the chairman, would really like to have you in our club, as a regular member."

"I have to decline"

"No you won't, not till you have attended one of our meeting."

"It would only be a waste of time."

"No, it won't. Besides, there's no harm trying right? Just come once, then decide."

"If I were to reject you after that?"

"I will never ask you again."

"Deal."

"Great! I will see on Wednesday, three at the classroom four-ten!" David shouted, took flight down the corridor to his next class. Heero sighed and continued on his way to the library.

It was not the first time; David Mayweather invited him to his club since he saw his debate at the Inter-Varsity competition. He was the substitute of a student who had come down with high fever at the last minute. Only that, since he found out about Relena's invitation to Heero to go to her party, his approach began to take a much more aggressive stand. He would track him down in school no matter where he was, at least twice a day. Today was no different, except he out rightly said that he found out about his relationship with Relena.

If his going to one of his club meetings, would place a stop his future advances, it was a fair price.

April 14 198

-Block E, level 4, class 10, UPA-

Alice Harai was nervous. Her palms were sweating profusely, her breathing was erratic and her head was spinning. She wiped her sweaty palms at the side of her long skirt, and took a deep breath. She held the doorknob and turned it, gently pushing the door inwards at the same time.

"You're early." A cold voice spoke.

Alice jumped and spun around to look at the owner of the voice. She could not see well in the dark but she knew exactly whom the voice belonged to.

"David's not here yet, you know" The cold voice continued as its owner slowly advanced to the front of Alice.

"Don't. No lights." Warm hand covered her bony hand on the wall making its way to the switch.

Her heart was thumping and her back was pressed against the door, firmly closing it in place. Her head was spinning more terribly now and she could not stop her hurried breathing. Warm air caressed her cheeks as the aggressor breathed. She felt trapped, she felt helpless.

Something pushed her back as the door swung open; she and the aggressor were forcefully moved inwards. The aggressor moved away from her as her thin body slid down against the back of the door.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were behind the door." The voice was deep and nasal.

"It... It's okay." She found her voice unsteady. Cold hands pulled her up from the floor, as gentle as those calloused hands could. As her green blue eyes met deep blue ones, her breathing stopped. The spin in the head was gone too.

"I am Heero Yuy. Mayweather invited me to come. You are?"

"Ha...harai. Alice Harai." she replied as she wiped her palms at the side of her skirt. She raised them out weakly for a handshake when warm hands pushed hers away.

"Isaac Greenfield. Please to meet you."

Heero bowed slightly at the coffee brown haired man, ignoring his big, outstretched hand. He noticed the slight twitch of displeasure of the big man's eyebrow. Alice switched on the lights.

"Whoa. Early, people. That's rare." the voice was chirpy, "Heero! You're here already! I thought I would have to drag you out of Archery club today to come!"

"I rather that not happen."

Alice took the second seat on the left of David's seat at front of the table, while Heero took the first. Isaac was seated at the opposite of him, brown eyes darting to and fro between Heero and Alice.

David cleared his throat. Isaac scowled nastily at David. David smiled. Alice wiped her palms furiously on her skirt on the knees, looking down on the table. Heero quirked an eyebrow at the trio.

"Few of our group members are ever punctual, before they arrive, I would like to brief you about our current club involvements" David's grey eyes look pointedly at Heero.

Heero nodded once. Alice turned her head to face David. Isaac glared scrutinizingly at Alice.

"Our club specializes in observing recent political movements, discussing their actions and their resultant effect on the world. We will also find better solutions and try to get the Sphere's acknowledgement of our opinions. Of course, we succeeded a few times, though rare it may be. But we do have some powerful connections."

Grey eyes moved toward green-blue ones.

Heero nodded his head. He was slightly bewildered by the thought of world matters being influenced by a bunch of haughty university kids but nonetheless keep his expression neutral. Peace Alliance was a famous university where the rich and powerful sent their kids to. He was not surprised at the phrase "powerful connections".

"Our club has people with strong ideals and insightful opinions. Our vision of a better future never wavered once and you will be impressive, I assure you, at the end of our meeting today." David continued.

Heero suppressed an urge to laugh. After all he had been through, he hadn't had the need to entertain these kids with his presence. Especially, those with idealistic thinking and had no what so ever idea of how hard it was to gain peace. More so, to maintain it. Better future or not.

Then, a string of students began pouring in. A familiar figure walked in as well. Heero raised his head, his eyes widened at the recognition. There, Dorothy Catalonia stood, smilingly, as she took the second seat on the right of the table.

* * *

A/N: something in my head a long time ago. Came to me when I had a writer's block.


	2. 2nd thread: Old Friends

Warning: may be a little weird.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.

* * *

**2nd thread**

April 14 198

-Common hall, Block E, UPA-

"Didn't know you took Mathematics, though I knew you were in this school, through Relena's help. Your helping around various clubs in the college made you quite famous here."

"I had no idea you were here, though you look like someone who would be here."

"I have great interest in Politics and this college is perfect for it."

"I see."

"You are rather surprised, aren't you?" Dorothy's tone was teasing.

"Yes."

"Well, you will be more surprised to know that Trowa is in the club as well. Though, he is caught up with something at the moment, so he couldn't come." said Dorothy, her smile grew wider.

"You mean he's in this school?" Heero had shock written all over his face.

"You didn't know? That's unlike you. However, Trowa's been keeping a low profile ever since he arrived two months ago, so it could have slipped your notice." answered Dorothy. However amused her voice sounded, it didn't reach her face. She was still smiling unnaturally.

"You two..."

"Became better acquainted these past two months, we have started seeing each other since last week."

"Uh..why...since" Heero's face was slightly skewed.

"Thought an old friend would like to know." She patted his arm and rose from her seat, "See you at the next meet!"

Heero stood to go after her when a hand clasped his shoulder. Heero spun around only to face David's amused face.

"You know Dorothy?"

Heero nodded reluctantly, knowing nothing slips the eye of David Mayfield.

"Whoa. You are better acquainted than I expected. Anyway, did you enjoy the meeting? Will you come again for the next meeting on Friday?"

Heero gazed at Dorothy's disappearing shadow as he sighed.

"So?" David raised an eyebrow.

"I will." Heero pushed David's hand away from his shoulder and followed the direction Dorothy left.

"I told you, you won't reject me once you attended our meeting!" David called out after Heero.

Alice was gazing at Heero all the while, unknowing of a pair of brown eyes, scrutinizing her.

15 April 197

-Library, non-fiction section, UPA-

"Trowa."

"Heero."

"You are really here."

"Yes." Trowa's eyes never shifted from the book he was reading, "After I learnt from Dorothy you are here, I figured you won't take long to track me down."

"Why are you here?"

"To study, of course."

"Don't lie, Barton." Heero hissed.

"I am not." His eyes not swayed from the book.

"You were never interested in studies, or politics to add." Heero's tone, accusing.

"I found a sudden interest in them."

"You have a motive."

"I do not, Yuy. Stop making a scene in the library" For the first time, Trowa look up into Heero's eyes.

Heero flinched at the unfeeling eyes; it was different from the somewhat quiet, sorrowful eyes he remembered from the war. Angered by his own surprise, he growled.

"I am not making a scene, there is no one watching us. Besides, what happened to the circus? What about Catherine?" Heero snarled, though his voice was soft since they were in the library.

An expression of hurt flickered past Trowa's face. He closed his book.

"What happened?" Heero repeated, each word emphasized heavier.

"Gone, Heero. All gone." Voice close to a whisper.

However, his face was blank, tone, fatally cold.

April 16 198

"Two days ago, you were here to watch, now that you are here as a member..."

"I had not said I am joining your club." Heero cut his words.

"But you said you will come for the next meet."

"They are not the same."

"It's alright, Heero. But don't speak so soon. Turning up for the next meet says something."

Heero didn't reply, he took the third seat on David's right, remembering that it was empty during the last meeting.

"As I was saying, I was about to introduce you to the members of our club." David paused, "Since you knew Dorothy, Alice and Isaac already, I will skip their parts. On your left, one seat apart is Megan Keene, our club's secretary."

A bespectacled girl bowed slightly in Heero's direction.

"On your left, Michael Lowe, the club's vice president."

A small man with red curly hair grinned, his hand was thrusted out. He had freckles on his face but his stance was full of confidence, he also had the air of wisdom on him. Heero shook his hand and felt his firm grip.

"Next to Michael, is LeeWa Kym, our member."

LeeWa had black hair and eyes, he was very slim and moves with cat-like mannerism. His face was clean-shaven and looks very pale. He nodded at Heero, expression neutral.

"And next to him is his girlfriend, Jean Myers. Though dating is not encouraged in the club but it's not prohibited." A few members chuckled slightly. There seemed to be an inside joke.

The said girl was dressed in loose t-shirt and had big blue eyes, making her look like a fourteen year old in her brother's clothes. Her hair was impeccably straight and blonde and she had her nose pierced. At that moment, the door to the class swung open. A person moved quietly into the room and closed the door gently behind him.

"Oh! And that's Trowa Barton, our treasurer. Trowa, meet Heero Yuy."

"Nice to meet you." greeted Trowa.

Heero eyed Trowa suspiciously but said nothing. He nodded in return.

"And the last two on the opposite end of the table are Samantha and Amanda Days, they are twins."

Both of them smiled at Heero, their tanned skin seemed to glow under the indoor lights unnaturally.

"And these are all the members of our sub-committees. The regulars meet on Wednesdays and Thursdays usually but their meetings with us were cancelled yesterday. We, subcommittees, however, meet on Fridays as well. Since I called upon you to join us on Friday, I was hoping for you to join our sub-com."

"I am flattered, however, I need to consider." Heero's gaze was on Trowa, who seemed unaffected by his glare, if not, unaware of it. The latter was a little impossible.

Isaac gave a snort. A few smiled eagerly at him. Dorothy, however, stationed her eyes on Trowa, who did not look back.

"Take your time, Heero, we have plenty." said David. A wide smile crept onto his face.


	3. 3rd thread: Living Resentment

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.

* * *

**3rd thread**

April 16 198

-Common hall, Block E, UPA-

It was official. These people are insane. Terrifyingly so. Heero realized after he sat through the whole meeting.

It was too much to take. All of them were just crazy, playing politics like it was a child's game. Do they actually realize to what extends their every word, every decision would affect the world? Politicians have lots of experiences; they have started from the very bottom and worked their way up. They understood the workings of the government and the workings of the people. These children thinking that they could change the world for the better just like that, it was just damn naive. Damn hilarious too.

Relena was so different from these children. She knew her stand. She had her ideals. She knew she symbolizes hope. She used that to influence people. But she also knew she had no experience, at least not enough experiences to be making decisions for the people. She seek advice, she sought people's agreement before implementing her decisions. She was not stupid. Not like those kids. Acting all self-righteous. It was almost painful to watch.

Walking back to his dorm, the only thing he could not grasp was the fact that two of his former comrades were in this as well. Were they insane? Brainwashed? Delusional? All of the above?

_"We have heard that the Post-War Recovery Movement, PWRM, has divided their group into two main factions due to internal conflicts, as a result, the Preventers were heavily affected. Their financial support was almost halved. Yet, the reason for the conflict was unknown." Isaac paused, looking at all the people present. Then, at Dorothy._

_Dorothy stood up to pick up where he left. "Of course, we have analyzed these facts and came up with a few reasons of their conflict."_

_Isaac, at this point went back to his seat._

_"One being, the length of stand of this movement. Five years. It is too short. Too short to pull out any long-term plan that could recover the loss of properties, resources and manpower. Not to mention to recover the psychological damage of the people." She paced about in the room._

_"The second reason being," She looked straight at Heero. "The lack of support from the Foreign Affairs Minister, Relena Darlian."_

_Heero returned her glare, remaining expressionless._

_"She had played a critical role in the war, many look up to her because of it. Her lack of enthusiasm for the PWRM was, to the movement, their blind spot."_

_She stopped at her seat, still standing._

_"It widened the gap between the people and the movement. It caused misunderstanding between the people and the government. More so, between governments of the earth and colonies."_

Relena was not entirely against the movement. But she was not one of the many who could actually agree with the course of actions the movement was about to take. They were planning to use drastic measures in which as a pacifist would have to disagree. Wiping out the existing and still opposing soldiers seems too drastic a measure. Making it as though they sounded like the weapons they were getting rid of was even harder to bear.

Heero had thought so too. In doing such things, they were going against everything they were fighting for. Worse, the majority of the people opposing the present government alliance were colonists. As good as a solution it was, it would only have a temporary effect. The harm, however, would be permanent. In later years, people would bring up this measure with bitterness, scorning discord between the earthians and the colonists.

Not much so as the physical damage than the emotional ones. Like what Quatre said before one of their many battles:

'Death is only physical damage to the dead. However, it is an emotional damage to those still living.'

The physical damage will come back to the ones who inflicted them in the first place. And the vicious cycle would continue.

_"It was fortunate those in power had not agreed to Minister Darlian's wish to disband the committees of PWRM and to leave that power into the sole hands of the Preventers. The Preventers, although, weakened due to the formation of the movement, had not achieve much to help the world recover from war." Dorothy sat down with that. Trowa stood up from his seat and look at everyone at the table. He reshuffled the papers at his hands, reading the correct one out._

_"For they had neglected the very first factor in which that would contribute to another war."_

_The word 'war' sent shivers down Heero's spine. Especially having it come from a former comrade._

_"The most important of them all," he paused, taking a deep breath. _

_"A soldier's resentment."_

These words coming from Trowa's mouth chilled Heero to the bone. Relena's biggest worry was voiced out.

This was the vicious cycle.


	4. 4th thread: Timeout

Warning: bad attempt at humour.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.

* * *

**4th thread**

April 21 198

-Block E, level 4, class 10, UPA-

"I had a feeling you will be back." David said smugly as he held the door open for the aforementioned Heero Yuy. You are hooked. I knew it was just a matter of time. He never let anyone who has that sort of potential slip from his fingers. Especially one of said name related to a Colony Leader. Scratch that. The word was identical.

"You did not feel. You knew." Heero moved to his temporary assigned seat.

"It's the same thing, isn't it?" David leaned his upper body against the meeting table one hand supporting his head across Heero. The other hand, one finger pointing out, was swinging tantalizingly at the face of Heero. "To feel, to know," He pointed to his head. "it's all in the head..." He withdrew his body from the table and moved to his seat in one smooth action. "To resent, to hate. To speak, to say. All the same."

Heero turned his head to look at him in the eye. "That's a far-fetch comparison. To know is to be aware of a fact or a specific piece of information. To feel is to have an intuitive awareness of a yet to be proven fact. They are very different. Whereas, resent and hate are both feelings of dislike. And to speak and to say is to express oneself in form of words."

David's eye widened in surprise before commenting, "What did you do in your spare time? Recite from a dictionary?"

Heero turned his head away, desperately hiding his blush, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like 'yes'. David grinned in amusement. What do we know? We learn a new thing everyday...

-Common hall, Block E, UPA-

"I didn't know you were interested in politics that much." Trowa said, walking beside an irritated-looking Heero Yuy.

"Why are you here? Aren't you still pretending not to know me before?" Heero growled. He deliberately walked many steps ahead before cocking his head back at Trowa. "There are many things you don't know about me, Trowa."

"Well, well, then there will be plenty of time to know those things, don't you think? Since we are on first name basis already." Trowa winked at Heero before trotting away to hook the arms of one Dorothy Catalonia, leaving behind one angry Yuy trying to burn a hole through Trowa's head by glaring. Dorothy looked like she was trying to hide a giggle by leaning her head a little closer to Trowa, barely having the decency to control the slight quiver of her shoulders.

Today's meeting was not as serious as that previous Friday. Perhaps, because of the addition of the non-committee members in the club. It had not made much sense to Heero yet as of what had caused the drastic change of atmosphere at the meeting. It was relaxed. It was nearly like the normal life of youngsters that drew him back to school in the first place. And Trowa teasing him like that. He almost felt... safe.

But no.

There was something bad about it. He could almost feel it.

That Friday had not been like any other meeting. It was as though the club had been leading a double life. One on the surface that seemed to be like any other Political Studies Club in Universities discussing political happenings in the World, the other seemed to be discussing the deeper underlying meaning of those political movements that would not stop at observation. It almost felt like they had roles and connections to take critical action. And there were the presence of Trowa and Dorothy. But why? And how? What for?

If Duo were here, he would have teased Heero endlessly for being paranoid. If Wufei were here, he would have just whacked Heero on the head for thinking too much. Trowa, well, he's here already. But if it was Quatre...

Heero sped all the way back to his dormitory.


	5. 5th thread: Mysteries

Warning: we are getting to some sort of a plot here but it's not there yet?

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.

* * *

**5th thread**

April 21 198

-Block G, level 2, dormitory, UPA-

Quatre was not one to dismiss other people's insecurities. Duo, on the other hand... Let's just say he was too trusting of people (the irony of that was what Heero never understood). Wufei might consider in respect of others but it was not likely he would believe (thus, defeating the whole purpose of seeking his help). Trowa, if he was not part of the picture, would choose not to comment, granted, he would help with everything he's got, only if one ask.

Why had Heero not though of it earlier? He ruffled his own hair in exasperation. Anything to happen to any of the five pilots, Quatre would be the first to know. Trowa included.

As expected, Quatre was caught up with some serious work and could afford only little time. He apologized profusely for not being able to help, despite Heero's desperate attempts to alleviate his guilt. Heero could only conclude Quatre was still being Quatre.

"You will be there when I call you back, won't you?" Quatre said over the dorm's private phone.

"Yeah, I will, by then I will have more concrete a stand, or at least a less vague understanding of my current circumstance." Heero could picture Quatre's face over the other side, holding up with an awkward smile.

"I am so, so sorry for not being able to help."

"It's okay. Besides, it's a long and messy story I have yet to sort out." Heero attempted fate again.

"Sorry that I can't help." Heero smirked at that. Yes, nothing could fight it.

"I am the one calling at the spur of the moment. Now, we are only delaying your time with your apologies, you know?" Heero tried to sound lighter, as teasing a tone he could get.

"Oh no, I am so sorry, I better get back to work." A pause. "Wait for my call?"

"Yeah"

"Um... Take care." The line went dead.

The call ended awkwardly and, not to mention, fruitlessly (since he had not even asked or told a single thing) but it only fueled Heero's determination to handled it on his own. First, to dig out the reason Trowa's circus ended up "gone".

April 23 198

-Block E, level 4, class 10, UPA-

Heero spent the whole of yesterday hacking into databases via the university's computer lab. Nothing significant turned up. And he missed the Thursday meeting of the Political Studies Club. That was too bad. However, he had managed to narrow his search to the remaining clues.

First, Trowa's circus had not gone in that metaphorical sense. There were no reports or coverage on deaths (bless them) of any traveling circus. So, it's either the circus was disbanded or there was a big, no HUGE, in capital letters, cover-up of the whole incident in which they missed the most critical witness, Trowa. However plausible the latter was, the chances of the cover-up happening in times of peace without being found out was near to... for the lack of better comparison, no one figured out Duo had a haircut when his braid was gone.

Second, since it was obvious that the circus was called off, disbanded or ended, why was it so? A trivial thing like disbanding circus would not have international coverage or hit headlines on newspapers, but surely some newspaper would report these tidbits of daily life (or whatever they like to call news for families). It was kept hushed and had Trowa boiled with an alarming rate of resentment of the whole affair when Heero prodded Trowa for more information of the 'gone' circus in the library last week. The secrecy of the whole event, plus Trowa's anger, was to be highly noted. Perhaps he could look for Catherine for information if Trowa was so tight-lipped about it. But he needed time to find Catherine, tact to approach the matter without much fuss (thus not drawing unnecessary attention) and most importantly, sensitivity to not provoke Catherine with the matter, whatever it was.

Today he turned up. (He noted Dorothy's and Trowa's absence, though.)

This time, David did not cajole him into joining the club, but rather, he treated Heero like one of them. So did the other members. And no one questioned his absence yesterday. Heero frowned. He never did say he wanted to join their club permanently, did he?

"Heero," David spoke up, jolting Heero from his thoughts "You missed out on a lot yesterday, so we would like to let you in on the ride, as well as, recap everything for sub-com."

David held a seemingly stern expression, pausing as he opened his file on the table, head down, eyes reading searching on the papers.

He spoke. "We have found out from an inside source, some 'on goings' of the Relena's faction. Some pretty scandal-clad 'on goings'." And paused.

Heero flinched. He did not like the sound of things. More, he did not like the look David had on his face.

"What that would essentially be a critical hit to Relena's faction if exposed." That smirk did no justice to reflect David's evil scheming shadow.

* * *

A/N: all 5 chapters revised and checked for errors. Note the dates are all changed.


	6. 6th thread: Old News

an: ah... more questions and no answers

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.

* * *

**6th thread**

April 22 198

-Block A, outside Lecture Hall 27, common hall, UPA-

"Heero."

Heero halted in his walk out of his class and cocked his head towards the direction of the voice. It was Alice Harai. She took a few hesitant steps towards Heero and grabbed his free hand stuffing a note of sort into his palm.

"Meet me at the non-fiction section of the library at 3pm tomorrow, will you?"

Before Heero could muster up a reply, she disappeared around the bend. He stared at the paper in his hand.

"_It is really sad, that a pacifist like Relena is actually taking sides in the talks of maintaining peace." David spoke in low tones. "No offence but this is the exact sort of thing that can get a politician into hot soup; sticking to the wrong side."_

_Heero felt his temper flare up at the groundless accusation but his appearance betrayed nothing. He wanted to see David's theory before acting on his emotions._

"_It was well rumoured that Relena Darlian had been in love with a colonist, who has been a pilot in the war. A Gundam pilot! Fancy that." David took a sip of water, while looking at Heero for any reaction before continuing, "You know a girl in love. When this unfounded 'taking sides' theory came out, no one was particularly surprised. That was where we stopped last meeting. As to why this rumour was spread, you have to hear the interesting part. The full story came out this morning guys! "_

_Heero sneered inwardly. A bunch of fools, they were, Relena was long over him if he was whom they were implying._

_"The PWRM hurled the accusation of Relena's crush and bias this morning at the biweekly summit which Relena was not particularly keen to refute. A few backed Relena by saying she isn't mixing her emotions with political affairs. That she is much rational than that."_

_Heero looked at Dorothy and Trowa at this point of time for any signs or indication of what, he didn't know. But he had to, perhaps seeking for assurance subconsciously. Ok. Trowa and Dorothy were much clueless than he was, it seemed._

_"And what do we know? The PWRM knocked them right down with solid evidence! They exposed the pictures of Relena and the pilot right at the summit!" David grinned eagerly at the members._

_Heero's eyes widened at the news. There was no way he could be the one. He had not seen Relena since the party. Then, who was it?_

_"Heero, that was the exact replication of Relena's expression at that point of time!" David laughed. _

_Heero glared right back. _

_"Boy, did it shocked the whole summit when the pictures turned out to be of Relena and Duo Maxwell! A newly recruited Preventer and pilot of Gundam 02!"_

_Heero nearly fell out of his chair at that but maintain his stance firmly to the scrutiny of David. The whole group was silent, unsure of what to make of it. David, then, unexpectedly tossed a few pictures on the meeting table._

_It was really pictures of Relena and Duo sitting on some table talking and laughing seemingly intimately. It was taken secretly from the angle of the shots. But both their faces were captured on the screen, even if some separately. And the venue, it seemed like the shadowy seats of a smoky pub. In one shot that caught both of them together, Duo's left hand was holding a cup of some seemingly alcoholic drink while the other hand was resting slightly atop most of Relena's hand and the table. Judging by the relax posture of both of them, Heero doubted they were aware of the picture-taking._

_"Juicy, heh?" David directed that comment at Heero._

_Heero forced himself to remain less receptive to David's sneering. He clenched his fist tight under the table._

_Dorothy coughed unexpectedly, breaking the awed silence. She had been sipping on her drink when she saw the pictures. Trowa broke out of his own reverie to pat helpfully at Dorothy's back while her choking subsided._

_Then a few excited members began to shoot questions at David regarding the news. In midst of the excitement, Heero was entirely blocked from David's sight. He took the opportunity to shoot Dorothy and Trowa a questioning glare. Dorothy shrugged in reply. Trowa's expression turned grim._

_"Hold on, hold on, gang. Let me continue. Let's all return to our seats instead of going about this bit of news like a bunch of high school kids." David's tone was pleased._

_"Hey, he's cute!"Amanda gushed out of the blue._

_"Girls." Isaac faked a sigh. Amanda stuck out her tongue at him._

_"Ahem. You can leave that for later, guys. Now, He's a colonist and a Preventer. What would people make out of this news even if it's not true?" David asked knowingly._

_Isaac snorted. A few members nodded their head slowly, as if ruminating the information. Heero had not. Dorothy and Trowa followed after a decided moment. Alice looked down on her hands placed on her knees. _

The paper wrote, 'I was the one who passed those pictures and information to David.'

His book could have fell on the ground from his occupied hand if he had not been expecting it. Crushing the note firmly, he walked back to the dormintories as stompingly as he could in a Heerosque fashion.

* * *

A/N: I cried in public on a bus. Hadn't been planning to. But i just couldn't hold back on my tears, yanno? Was alone then. Thought that it would be nice if a stranger or something just offered tissue. I was watering on the eyes and nose and it was messy and i had to wipe my tears furiously on my jeans. Ahh... where has the love gone in the world? That's not really related to the fic though. Lol. Spelling and grammar checked for all chapters. 


	7. 7th thread: Gullible

AN: i see the light!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.

* * *

**7th thread**

April 23 198

-Library, non-fiction section, UPA-

He turned up as it was expected of him at the library. Casually, he sat at the study tables in the section and took out his assignments to look through. Occasionally, he would lift his head up to look about for signs of Alice Harai.

It was nearly three thirty. And Heero was still alone in the library. Was she playing him a fool? Or had something cropped up? He sighed and returned to his assignment. He had nothing to do on today anyway.

At five, he packed his stuff and walked back to his dormitory. (Since he completed his assignment, it was not a complete waste of time.)

-Block G, level 1, common hall of dormitory, UPA-

On his way back, he noticed something weird. The area was more crowded than usual. A few police cars were parked near the block. Some students were gathered near a sealed off area. A few were trying to get in while being blocked by the police.

"It's my room, you are sealing off! I need to see what is the problem! Let me in!" the girl screamed. Her friends behind her were nodding in agreement furiously.

"Oh. So that's why. If you want to know, can you follow me to that corner? We need to clear the crowd and get things done." One of the taller police pointed to the corner not far from the scene.

They moved to the corner quickly, there were some quiet whispers in the corner and then the agitated girl turned pale. The small crowd of onlookers was pushed to make a clear path as the paramedics went into the room. A girl was propped onto the stretcher, writhing in agony. Heero recognized her. It was Alice.

He rushed up to one of the police ushering the crowd, "Excuse me, I know the girl. May I know what happened to her?"

The police looked at Heero appraisingly. He drawled out in a low voice. "Am not supposed to tell ya or anyone but your eyes, I can trust those who've seen war, can't I?" He smiled at Heero, who nodded in surprise, "Look kid, keep it between you and me, ok? There was an attempted murder in that room. Somehow, it was stopped and the police were notified. That's all for the present. And since you know her, you don't mind we take down your testimony, do you?"

Heero shook his head while the police called out to someone blocked from his sight. Heero's eyes widened in surprise as the figure turned towards them. That green uniform was crisp and straight. No doubt about it, it was a Preventers standard issued uniform. He had not known about the job switch, that is the first surprise. The second one was seeing a good friend after such a long time, well, if half a year was considered long anyway.

The figure had shock written all over his face before it was withdrawn and a bright smile took its place.

"Duo." Heero greeted.

-Block F-G Parking lot, UPA-

"Heero! What a surprise to see you here." Duo smacked friendly pat on Heero's back. They walked to the parking lot to avoid the people.

"You knew I am in this school, the surprise should have been this." He pointed to the green jacket Duo had on.

"Haha. That's only because I gave in when Une begged me to join them. You don't know how desperate she sounded then, not one person could stand being Wufei's partner and she hadn't had a clue as to what to do for him. I am the next best candidate that came to her mind 'cept that I wasn't in Preventers. Then, that is." They walked towards a bench sighted near the parking lot.

"What happened to the salvage yard? And where's Wufei?" They sat on the wooden bench.

"That? Sold my shares to Hilde. You remember her, don't you?" Heero nodded. "She's been handling well without me nowadays. Found new and much more reliable partners." He forced a grin, "Wufei's busy on another case now or he would have came to see you."

"I thought you guys were partners why are you not on the same case?" Heero asked.

"I give up, man. Nothing ever escapes your eyes. I dutifully answer your question but you dig up more sore spots." Duo sighed dramatically and laid his head on the table attached to the bench. Heero waited for Duo, sensing the incompletion in his sentence.

"I am kind of suspended from the more touchy cases." Duo said, eyes downcast.

"Has it got to do with that 'thing' with Relena?"

Duo snapped his head up to look at Heero, expression slightly frightened. "You're not angry, are you? I swear there's nothing between me and her, you know?" Heero raised an eyebrow in amusement as he smirked and shook his head to Duo's questioning look. "Gosh, ok... That's cool. Well, err... yeah. It had lots to do with that 'scandal'." Duo waved his hands about drawing circles in the air.

"What exactly happened, Duo?" Heero laid a hand on Duo's nearest shoulder as if commanding Duo to look at his face. But Duo did not.

"Well, there's a lot... of, well, I don't know how to put it, man." Duo shook his head miserably.

"You can start by telling me everything." Heero looked back to the crime scene and quickly added, "If you have the time."

"Yeah, I do have a lot, actually. I sneaked out with the lot of Preventers coming for this case. Just helping out, rather then doing nothing, back at the office."

"Mind if you tell me about that too?" Heero pointed to the dormitory.

"Not really. No harm telling. Though, some stuff is classified information that we can't tell. But since when do I comply with those rules? And you're not any other guy, anyway."

Heero smiled.

"So, what happened?"

"The 'scandal'," he drew the quotation in the air. "or the case?"

"Whichever you feel like talking about first. You have to answer both either way,"

"Haha. Fine, I got it, The case first then." Duo's face turned grim, with his volume slightly lowered, he spoke, "You know, there was an attempted murder in that room. You know that girl, Alice, right?" A nod. "Well, it's sad to say, she isn't gonna live from all those injuries. The room is a bloody sight. You okay?" Duo paused to look at Heero in concern, Another nod. "Well, you don't know her that well, do you?" A slow nod of head. "Then, do you know she's the only daughter of a super wealthy merchant with heavy ties to Colonies"

Duo lowered his head. "Well, here's the deal, her family's heavily involved in Earth's politics since their dealings in business are usually based in colonies. Many politicians siding with Earth's side, you know most of them are still taking sides, are not really happy with them. The Harais are freaking rich, you know?" Duo sought out Heero's eyes. "Rich enough to buy a whole Colony. Now, some politicians fear that Harais connection to the Colonies may inevitably affect the stand of Earth and that if the Harais were to actively support the Colonies, laws will be passed in favor to the Colonies. You follow?"

Heero nodded, he had an idea where all these were going to lead to.

"So, many politicians have been sending warning signs in Harai's way. The incident, today, is, what we suspect to be, a threat gone too far."

"You mean, someone attempted a murder on Alice as a warning to the Harais to step out of politics?"

"Well, in short, that's it." Duo closed his eyes and sighed. "It's messier in peace, isn't it?"

Heero felt the question to be rhetorical and did not answer. They both sat in silence for a while.

"And the 'scandal'?" Heero spoke up.

Duo turned to look Heero in the face. He drew out a lazy smile. "You sure you want to know?"

Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, since you insist. " Duo folded his legs up on the bench, sitting the Indian style, "Have you been checking your immigration reports or files?"

Heero deadpanned, "What has a the price of a broccoli got to do with the specs of a mobile suit?"

Duo rolled his eyes at Heero, "You are so funny, Heero, ha ha ha. I did, checked, you know. It wasn't by coincidence all of us are in Earth except for Quatre who has been well known to be the heir of L4's Winners' Enterprise. We are all one way all another tricked into staying on Earth, if you did checked, none of us are allowed back to the Colonies, except Quatre. Well, he's stuck there."

Heero gasped.

"I wasn't asked here because Wufei could not work with anyone except me, and Trowa circus was forcefully disbanded and made to turn to this bloody school to be kept on Earth. And you, you're recommended here so they can keep a close watch on you." Duo scowled, "Dammit. We are so damn gullible, you know?"


	8. 8th thread: Love me Hate me

Warning: Cussing Quatre, Icy-cold Wufei, Proposing Trowa and eh...more missing puzzles on the way.

* * *

**8th thread**

April 23 198

-Block F-G Parking lot, UPA-

"You are kidding right?" Heero looked at Duo half-convinced.

"You know I don't lie."

"Duo…"

"Look Heero, you can hate me for destroying that pretty image of the princess in your mind, you can hate me for pouring all these onto your shoulders but remember, you are the one who asked, okay? On the other hand, I admit I did a bad thing. I asked Relena out because I thought she was somehow involved in it. The pub, date, thing, never should turn out this way. But all the more it goes to show she's involved."

"What do you mean?"

"I told no one about that meeting. It was obvious Relena staged the whole thing for us to be caught by those nosy people. They were good, Heero, I didn't even know they were there until the pictures came out. And I am very sure they were in that place before us."

"It could be…"

"It could be a coincidence? No, they were all prepared for us, Heero," Duo's voice carried a tone of pleading.

"But Relena wouldn't do something that reflects badly on her as well. Duo, she is not stupid and she has an important political position to keep." Heero remained unconvinced.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you would like to think!"

Heero visibly flinched. Duo bit down his tongue. He had not meant to say that. He had not meant to do or say a lot of things since peace times too. But he had to hang on to reality, because no one else would.

He continued, "Heero, haven't you realized? She is hugely supportive of the PWRM. Even if she is against it on the surface, she is part of the deal. Don't you think there are better universities in your Colony than this University of Peace Alliance on Earth?"

"It's a top-notch institution…"

"Explain Trowa's situation then." Duo looked at Heero as though daring him to come up with an answer.

Heero kept his mouth sensibly shut. But his eyes lit up in curiosity.

"His ringmaster was almost killed in an staged accident during a performance after a PWRM member approached Trowa, in which he refused to comply to them. The ringmaster ended up paralyzed. Trowa went to Earth immediately. He was frightened, you know? That harm will continue to come to the circus if he refused to move to Earth. The circus couldn't continue without him and Trowa gone. He joined UPA when Dorothy approached him with that idea to keep the PWRM at bay."

Heero pondered over the events in his head quietly.

"He sounded supportive of the PWRM at the club meeting." Heero choked out stubbornly, refusing to meet Duo in the eye.

Duo sighed, "You think he really meant what he said? Think about it, Heero. I have to go. They are calling me back."

"What about my testimony?" Heero asked.

He stood up and walked a few steps away before he grinned and winked down at Heero.

"_The police_, will look into those things. See you." Duo waved smugly at his preventer id as he walked towards his car.

_That conceited devil, _Heero thought.

Then Duo turned his head back suddenly and caught Heero's eyes.

'I don't expect you to take in all that shit I told you. You believe in her so much. But please, trust me this time if it's the last time you would.' He mouthed. Then he strided to the car and hopped into it.

Heero stared after the disappearing car for a long time. He stared at his fisted hands that he had unconciously clenched and banged them onto the table. He walked in the opposite direction of his dormitory. There were some questions he wanted, answered.

-Ming Hor Hostel, Street 51, Tsai Har District, Hong Kong-

"Fuck. What more do you want?" the voice bellowed.

"Some answers." The other voice was firm but calm compared to his agitated speaker.

"Go away, Chang. He won't see you."

"I will see for myself he wants to see me or not." Wufei forcefully pushed the fellow aside and walked to the room unwavering, reaching for the door.

The man could only stare at Wufei's back in disbelief as he tugged violently on the locked doorknob. Cursing, he walked towards Wufei and shoved his hands aside, his other hand came up with a spare key that fit into the keyhole and turned the door inwards. Wufei looked wordlessly at the man, he had never expected that. The man brushed his looks away and prodded Wufei to step in. Wufei muttered a 'thanks' and closed the door behind him. The person in the room was more important.

"Kar Dong."

-L4, Winner's House, dining room-

"I have, no, _need_ to go." Quatre repeated, a bit more forcefully than before. He was standing up now, his lunch forgotten in front of him.

"But you don't understand dear, the company needs you here. Any meeting on Earth can be taken over by one of us." Maya Winner, his 17th sister pleaded. She rubbed the right side of the sleeve nervously with her left hand.

"This meeting is as important as what I need to do here, perhaps much more. It will reflect the company in good light if the president himself steps into the Peace and Global Trading talks."

"But…"

"You know as well as I do that anyone of you could take charge of business here for the week or two that I am gone."

"So can we for the talks."

"It's about our sincerity, not our ability, Maya."

"This isn't…"

Quatre cut her off, "What are you so adamant about keeping me in L4! Trowa's circus was in dire straits and I had learnt nothing of it. This shit with Duo and Relena came up and I couldn't even get a hold of him!" He was close to shouting now, but held back with sheer willpower and balled-up fist at his sides. "Now, the Peace and Global Trading Talks came up and I am not allowed to attend? It's a damn global trading talk, Maya, and we are running a goddamn global business here. Give me a fucking good reason I have to stay here all the fucking damn time!"

She flinched at his vulgarities; he hardly used them unless he was driven to the edge. _He knew_, Maya realized. _Oh god, he knew it all along_.

_And he was pushing the limits to see how far he can go._

"I need to make a call." Maya wiped her palms on the napkin and left the table hurriedly.

Quatre slumped back in his chair taking in deep breaths. These fears, suspicions and animosity from people he felt, the same ones who would do anything to keep the present peace intact, kept gnawing him.

"This isn't how peace is meant to be…" he whispered to the empty room.

-Ming Hor Hostel Rm 205, Street 51, Tsai Har District, Hong Kong-

Kar Long was feeling high, lying at the foot of his bed, grinning himself to death.

Wufei could make out the drugs he had been feeding himself before he came in. It was all in powder, melted liquid, syringe and burnt wax mess on the floor.

"Wufei… Care to join me?" he slurred his words, waving the finished needle in his direction.

Wufei shot him a disgusted look. "I could have arrested you for possession of heroin, Long."

"But you wouldn't, cause' I am just to important to have around!" His smile got wider. But Wufei's got darker in introspection.

"Lei ji tou ji kay hai meh yan." Wufei hissed in his native dialect, his entire pose riled up and ready to punch the damn lights out of the drug addict, "Dan hai lei mm ji tou ji kay say lor yat tiu!"

The smile on the addict disappeared as though what was said had drained the drugs out of his systems. His face went even paler when Wufei hands appeared out of nowhere ready to snap his neck.

"You should have died when you had to." Wufei breathed coldly, promptly removing his hands from Kar Long.

He would not get decent answers out of a drugged individual today. He left the room without a second glance.

_(Note: Wufei was speaking in Cantonese. It roughly and literally meant 'you know who you are, but you don't know the dead road you're stuck in.")_

- USA, Catalonia House -

"Has my cooking improved?" Dorothy flopped down onto the couch beside Trowa who was paying attention to the flickering television screen.

Trowa turned to her and wrapped his arms around Dorothy, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Marry me." He breathed into her ears.

She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Trowa within his loose embrace.

"I didn't know the meal was _that_ good." she drawled. Her expression was a mixed of slight bewilderment and humor.

"I mean it." Trowa looked straight into Dorothy's eyes, voice firm.

Dorothy blinked once, and twice. She laid both of her hands on the both of Trowa's cheeks.

"You don't mean it." she said.

"You know I am serious."

"You don't mean it." she repeated.

"Why do you keep insisting we don't carry our relationship further than it is now!"

Trowa released his hands around Dorothy and brushed her hands off his face. He stood up and walked towards the balcony, leaning at the pillar. Moonlight illuminated his chiseled profile.

Dorothy had no answer to his accusations. She sucked in her silent tears.

"It was like this then and it hasn't changed a bit. Is this just another interesting fling to you?"

"No!" Dorothy exclaimed.

She stood up and walked towards Trowa and cupped his face towards her but he would not meet her eyes.

"I love you." Trowa whispered into the air.

"I know." She replied, resting her head in his chest.

_That's why I can't afford to have you hate me, Trowa._


End file.
